


Berani Beda

by madeh18



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship/Love, Indonesia!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Roda itu berputar, kalau diputerin sih."Rio." Oh, sial. Kenapa justru nama ini yang keluar?"Kita sama-sama tahu siapa yang lebih ingin –dan pantas, tapi jangan coba bermain-main.""Jadi kamu sudah melihat keseriusanku kan?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui.
> 
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Gakushuu menatap papan tulis hitam di hadapannya dengan wajah sedikit tegang. Tidak peduli keramaian di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Sedikit bergetar. Namun ia usahakan tak tampak. _Tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja_. Katanya meyakinkan diri.

"Gakushuu, Karma, Gakushuu, Karma, Karma, Rio, Karma, Gakushuu, Yukiko, Yukiko, Rio..."

Begitulah suara-suara yang ada di ruangan itu. Tidak bisa disebut ramai juga karena hanya ada suara satu orang dengan suara kapur yang menggesek papan tulis setiap satu nama disebut. Hanya saja bisikan-bisikan tiap orang di ruangan itu yang membuatnya sedikit terguncang.

"Wah, tidak ku sangka suara Karma bisa menyaingi Gakushuu."

"Jangan-jangan Karma yang menang?"

"Ih, anak bandel seperti Karma masa menang sih."

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Dia kan orangnya juga pintar kok, tapi _out of the box_. Siapa tahu justru lebih baik."

"Tetap dukung Gakushuu, ah."

 _Diamlah kalian semua_. Gakushuu menggertakkan giginya dengan halus, tidak mau terlihat bahwa ia sangat jengkel dengan hal ini. Gakushuu memandang sekitar, sampai akhirnya iris violetnya menangkap surai merah yang duduk dekat jendela, sedang menoleh ke arah luar.

Gakushuu menghela nafas, sekali lagi dengan pelan agar terlihat tenang. Kini namanya dan nama Karma sama-sama mendapat suara sekitar 100-an, sambil saling mendahului. Sedangkan dua nama lainnya masih bisa dibilang tidak bisa mengejar mereka berdua.

Namun, pemuda di sebelahnya tidak bisa dibohongi. Sang pemuda dengan rambut berponi cetar membahana satu sekolah itu cukup tahu bagaimana sifat sahabatnya. "Gaku..." Lirihnya sambil menoleh ke arah Gakushuu.

Gakushuu berbisik, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ren kembali memandang ke depan sambil mengangguk pelan.

Namun, Gakushuu tidak pernah baik-baik saja sejak suara untuk Karma mulai mengunggulinya. Apa kata ayahnya nanti? Belum pernah ia mendekati kegagalan seperti ini selama hidupnya. Oke, mungkin berlebihan. Tapi dari dulu, sejak di sekolah dasar, ia selalu mendapat apa yang ia mau. Ia selalu dipilih dan diandalkan, juga disegani.

Dan sekarang salah satu tujuan hidupnya akan tergeser. Masa-masa SMAnya mungkin tidak akan semenyenangkan apa yang orang-orang katakan.

 _Tidak mungkin aku kalah. Tidak mungkin aku tidak menjadi ketua OSIS_. Entah ini doa atau hanya sangkalan, sebab nama Karma yang terus disebut oleh salah satu kakak kelasnya di depan dibanding namanya.

"Lima surat suara lagi nih." Pengumuman itu seketika membuat penasaran dan berdebar setiap siswa di ruangan itu –sebenarnya. Gakushuu 168, Karma 169. Volume bisikan-bisikan mulai bertambah.

"Rio." _Oh, sial. Kenapa justru nama ini yang keluar?_

"Karma."

"Gakushuu."

"Gakushuu." _Kumohon, tolonglah_. Mata Gakushuu terpejam sebentar.

"Daaaan, nama yang terakhir adalah ..." Kakak kelas sialan. Kak Hiroto kamfreeet.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"KARMAAAAA! SELAMAT CUYYY!" Teriak Hiroto berseri-seri sambil memandang ke arah pojok kelas, tempat Karma duduk diam memperhatikan dari belakang.

"Heee?" Mungkin Karma jugas masih sedikit _speechless_. Sambil tersenyum miring, membuat Gakushuu yang terlihat menoleh ke arahnya sebentar –bersama seisi ruangan sebenarnya, mendecih.

Karma tahu. Sangat tahu bahwa pemilik surai pirang stroberi itu pasti sangat kesal.

Tapi ini kompetisi, bung. Walau bukan keinginannya dulu menjadi calon ketua OSIS, ia tidak akan memberikan begitu saja jabatan ini pada seseorang hanya karena amat sangat menginginkannya. Lagipula Gakushuu juga pasti tidak ingin dikasihani.

" _Kita sama-sama tahu siapa yang lebih ingin –dan pantas, tapi jangan coba bermain-main_."

Tentu saja saat itu Karma menerima tantangan Gakushuu. Dan ia sudah sangat serius sekarang.

Lalu ia menang. Ia berhasil. Ia tidak main-main. " _Jadi kau sudah melihat keseriusanku kan_?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kini ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh panitia pemilihan, yaitu pengurus tahun lalu yang sudah kelas tiga dan para mantan calon ketua yang pastinya nanti menjadi Badan Pengurus Harian (BPH) tahun ini.

"Baiklah, minggu depan kita buka pendaftaran pengurus, jadi kami tunggu daftar nama BPH yang _fix_ lima hari dari sekarang. Oke, Kar?"

Karma hanya mengangguk menanggapi Kak Yuuma, ketua OSIS tahun lalu yang sekarang sedang memimpin evaluasi saat ini.

Sebagian besar bahasan saat ini hanya rencana untuk perekrutan pengurus nanti, yang mungkin tidak berbeda jauh dengan tahun lalu. Karma, Yukiko, dan Rio pun hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama, termasuk Gakushuu. Namun pirang stroberi ini lebih diam daripada biasanya. Tidak perlu bertanya alasannya.

"Rapat untuk perekrutan nanti dilanjutkan setelah daftar nama BPH sudah ada. Jadi sekarang kita akhiri pertemuan ini. Terima kasih semuanya. Selamat sore."

Terdengar riuh rendah decitan antara lantai dengan kursi dan bincang-bincang antar beberapa orang sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hey, jadi kapan kita rapatnya nih?" tanya Rio yang sekarang berjalan mendekati Karma, bersama Yukiko.

"Besok bisa?" Karma langsung menanyakan balik, sambil menyeruput susu stroberi yang dari sepulang sekolah ingin ia minum.

"Hem, bisa sih." Yukiko terlihat tidak yakin.

"Aku sih bisa-bisa saja," Rio menyanggupi, namun segera berseru, "Eh Gaku jangan pulang dulu!"

"Beri kabar lagi saja nanti di grup." Tanpa menoleh ke belakang sosok yang ia panggil berlalu.

"Eh?!" Langkah Rio yang ingin mengejar terhenti ketika tas yang ada di punggungnya ditahan Yukiko. "Biarkan saja dulu." Senyum maklum terpatri di bibir gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu.

Karma ikut mengangguk sambil menghelas nafas panjang. "Dia ingin sendiri dulu, yo."

"Haaah, ya sudah deh. Ayo kita pulang." Gadis dengan surai pirang yang biasanya bersemangat ini menjadi sedikit lesu. Tentu saja dia khawatir dengan Gakushuu. Tapi ia tahu Karma dan Yukiko merasakan hal yang sama.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing dalam diam.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin, Gakushuu duduk diam sambil membaca buku. Jangan tanya buku apa, yang jelas anak SMA tidak biasanya membaca ini. Sedangkan Rio sedang main _otome_ _game_ di _handphone_ nya dan Yukiko sedang menulis sesuatu (PR hari ini sepertinya).

Sudah 15 menit. Tapi sang ketua belum datang juga.

"Sampai nanti, Nagisaaa!" Terdengar teriakan ceria dari luar ruangan, tentu saja semua orang tahu ini siapa. Masih dengan sedikit tawa ia membuka pintu, "Siang guysss."

"Lama." Tanpa menoleh ke arah Karma, Rio menggerutu. Gakushuu masih diam. Yukiko menoleh sebentar sambil menjawab, "Siang, Ma."

" _Sorry_ yo, tadi ada keperluan bentar." Tentu saja Karma sering kali tidak minta maaf dengan serius, dengan nada main-mainnya.

Rio justru menanggapi dengan senyum-senyum ala _fujo_ , "Bareng Nagisa? Mesra banget nih."

Ejekannya justru jadi bumerang. "Sial, aku masih normal kali, sayang." Kini Karma mencoba merangkul Rio dengan senyum menggoda.

"Jijik, Ka-"

BRUKK. Terdengar suara buku dihentak kasar. Belum sempat tangannya merangkul Rio, kini iris emasnya menoleh ke arah lain, Rio dan Yukiko melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan alis sedikit terangkat Karma mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Gakushuu yang semakin mendekatinya. Senyum miring Karma justru mengembang kala tangan Gakushuu mencengkram erat dan sedikit mengangkat kerah seragamnya yang tidak berdasi. "Kan aku sudah bilang, jangan main-main." Sorot mata beriris violet semakin tajam ketika iris mata emas Karma membalasnya tak kalah sengit. "Hmm, siapa? Bukankah aku sudah serius? Kalau tidak, mungkin kamu yang sudah terpi-

-Cih." Tiba-tiba tubuh Karma terhempas menabrak meja di belakangnya. Pipi kirinya kini menjadi korban ciuman tangan kanan Gakushuu yang masih terkepal.

"Karma! Gakushuu!" Yukiko berteriak kaget sambil berdiri mendekati mereka, namun ditahan oleh Rio.

Gakushuu menghela nafas sambil terpejam. Sepertinya lega karena amarahnya dari kemarin sudah sedikit tersalurkan. "Bagaimana kamu bisa terlihat serius kalau rapat perdana kita saja terlambat?" Gakushuu tersenyum mengejek, memandang rendah Karma yang masih duduk bersandar meja yang tadi tergeser.

Senyum miring Karma mengembang, "Jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja, Wakil Ketua."

Mendengar panggilan itu sama sekali tidak membantu mencairkan suasana. "Kamu mau ku pukul lagi ya?" Gakushuu kembali tersulut.

Sebelum akhirnya makin keruh, Rio segera menahan Gakushuu yang hendak maju. "Sudahlah, Gaku."

Wajah khawatir Rio yang tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya, membuat Gakushuu sedikit melunak.

"Aku tadi mengobrol sebentar dengan Kak Yuuma, tentang hal ini tentu saja. Kalau kamu yang bertanya, mungkin aku akan menjawab dengan serius." Karma bangkit lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. "Ayo kita mulai."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Manami Okuda? Kita kan tahu dia calon ketua Klub Sains dan tidak akan jadi pengurus OSIS lagi tahun ini." Gakushuu sedikit heran. "Maksudnya kan waktu itu sudah kita tetapkan kalau sekretaris duanya Ren. Bagaimana sih?"

"Ya itu yang tadi Kak Yuuma sampaikan. Lagipula kamu jangan bawa-bawa perasaan pribadi lah." Karma tersenyum mengejek.

Gakushuu menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Tidak lucu, Kar."

"Lah kamu tadi juga jodoh-jodohin aku sama Nagisa." Nada suara Karma mulai main-main.

Rio mendecih. "Itu aku, bodoh. Jangan melantur kemana-mana deh. Memang kenapa kata dia?"

"Jadi, senior juga mempertimbangkan Koutaro yang jadi ketua Klub Sains, apalagi dia laki-laki. Dan ya sebenarnya Manami juga tidak terlalu yakin sih kalau jadi ketua."

"Kenapa dia tidak jadi sekretarisnya Koutarou saja?" sahut Gakushuu.

"Ya ampun Gaku, jahat banget sih kamu. Dia dulu kan juga pengurus OSIS maksudnya. Tapi ketika pertemuan pengurus lama yang angkatan kita sebelum pemilihan itu, para senior sendiri yang menyarankan Manami tidak melanjutkan ke OSIS dengan catatan dia dipromosikan jadi ketua. Tahu kan Manami orangnya bagaimana? Terima-terima saja deh saat itu. Padahal kan prestasinya di OSIS juga lumayan bagus dulu, ada yang sempat menyarankan dia jadi calon ketua juga kan," jelas Rio panjang lebar.

"Hmm, iya sih, Ri."

Akhirnya Yukiko angkat bicara sambil menulis notulen rapat mereka sore itu. "Jadi dengan adanya pilihan lain, yaitu Koutarou, mungkin Klub Sains juga tidak enak dengan Manami kalau hanya jadi pengurus klub, iya kan?"

"Yap, lagipula Manami kerjanya memang bagus banget kok. Selain itu, dia juga dulu bendahara pas kelas satu. Iya kan, Yuki?" Kali ini Karma menjawab dan mengangguk bersemangat.

"Oh iya ya, kamu ingat saja, Ma."

"Ha ha ha, dia sekalian mau modus sebenarnya." Rio menjawab dengan nada sarkastis. "Nah, benar tuh kamu yang sebenarnya ada maksud lain, Kar," Gakushuu ikut menimpali.

Karma jadi keki. "Apaan dah." _Oh, jadi benar mau modus?_

"Hmm, berarti kalau Manami jadi bendahara dua bagaimana?" tawar Yukiko sambil memandangi mereka satu per satu.

"Wah ide bagus, Yuki. Terbaik memang!" Tiba-tiba Karma jadi bersemangat kembali, "Sekalian memastikan Rio tidak mengantongi uangnya buat sendiri, nanti buat beli paket data terus main _otome game_ terus deh," lalu tertawa mengejek ke arah Rio.

"Kalau aku benar-benar korupsi gitu, tahu rasa kamu ya!" Rio yang ada di sebelahnya langsung menjitak kepala Karma, "Aduuuh," rintihnya sambil mengusap surai merahnya sendiri.

Tidak menhiraukan Karma yang sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya di kepala –tambah pipi yang sebelumnya, Gakushuu memastikan kembali, "Ya sudah, saran Yukiko bisa dipertimbangkan sih. Tinggal kepastian senior boleh tidak kita tambah perangkat BPHnya nih?"

Rio menanggapi, "Ya, pasti boleh, Gaku. Mereka yang menyarankan Manami masuk juga kan istilahnya. Tapi harus konfirmasi dulu sih. Telepon Kak Yuuma, Kar."

"Iya iya, sebentar. Ah telepon bang Hiroto aja deh," kata Karma sambil mengutak-atik _handphone_ nya. "Halooo. Eh iya, bang sedang bersama Kak Yuuma tidak nih? Hah sedang bimbel? Kok abang bisa jawab teleponku? Yee bocah. Ya sudah tolong tanya ke dia, BPH boleh jadi enam orang tidak? Itu loh ditambah Manami. Iya dia jadi bendahara dua. Gaku tidak terima kalau Ren tidak jadi sekretaris katanya. Ahaha. Boleh ya berarti? Oke, terima kasih. Salam ya buat Kak Hinata, cepat putus gitu dari pacarnya yang _playboy_. Hahaha _bye_!"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Gakushuu, "Tidak perlu bawa namaku juga, Kar-pret."

"Haha, santai dong Gakudut. Oke jadi kita pertegas lagi ya. Ketua Umum, Karma Akabane. Wakil Ketua, Gakushuu Asano. Sekretaris 1, Yukiko Kanzaki. Sekretaris 2, Ren Shibasa-"

Rio langsung memotong pembicaraan ketua, "Itu _hubby_ ku jangan dibawa-bawa."

"Oh _sorry_ tertukar, hahaha, maksudnya Ren Sakakibara. Bendahara 1, Rio Nakamura. Bendahara 2, Manami Okuda. Sepakat?"

"Sepakat!" jawab Gakushuu, Yukiko, dan Rio serempak.

Maka, sore itu adalah awal dari perjalanan mereka setahun ke depan, membawa nama SMA Kunugigaoka ke arah masa depan yang lebih baik lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**tbc**

**Author's Note:**

> Mau jadi oneshot tapi belum sanggup, karena ini bakal panjang banget wks. Doakan saja lanjutannya cepat dipublish.
> 
> Maafkan masih kaku, OOC, kesalahan EYD, dll.
> 
> Berkenan untuk komentar? (;


End file.
